Don't speak of love
by Rosaliarouge
Summary: Tout le monde connait South Park. Tout le monde connait les enfants de South Park quand ils étaient en primaire. mais maintenant qu'ils sont au lycée... Tout ce complique.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Bon et bien c'est la première fois que je fais une fic "sérieuse" sur South Park. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées et ça a été dure de trouver par où commencer. Donc n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis; je les lis tous en général et si vous avec des conseils je suis preneuse. Ce premier chapitre est très "bof" je trouve et je vous promets que le deuxième sera plus long et mieux écrit. Sinon, bonne lecture.

PS : Niveau couple, il y en aura plein, a vous de lire pour savoir lesquels (oui y a mes OTP)

PS2 : Je fais des gros bisou à ceux qui remarqueront la référence à Pokémon Rangers : nuit sur Almia

* * *

Pip ne quittait pas des yeux son voisin de classe. Il ne posait même pas les yeux sur sa copie pour lire les questions. Il risquait d'avoir un zéro mais bon, il s'en moquait. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait admirer le fils de Satan en paix et surtout en plein cours. Ce dernier ne remarquait rien en plus, c'était parfait. Il était presque content que le professeur ai demander aux élèves de changer de place pour le contrôle. Malheureusement pour lui, la cloche sonna et Damien se rendit, enfin, compte que le britannique le regardait.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, l'air agacé.

-R-Rien...

Les joues du blond prirent une couleur écrevisse et il regarda ailleurs. Le fils de Satan haussa un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi Pip le regardait. Le professeur ramassa toutes les copies en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient un contrôle à faire pour le prochains cours. Les élèves se levèrent et la plus part partir pour aller au self, sauf Pip. Le blond alla dans la cour en réfléchissant. Peut-être devrait-il dire à Damien ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis la primaire ?... Mais... Et si il ne ressentait pas la même chose ?... Est ce qu'il le supporterait ?.. Non, il ne le supporterais pas. Il était trop amoureux pour se dire que ces sentiments étaient peut-être à sens unique. Il préférait rester seul, dans le silence que d'être rejeter. Il était déjà le bouc-émissaire de sa classe, Damien était une des rare personne à prendre sa défense, alors il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre pour une connerie telle que l'amour. Il soupira et s'assit sur un des bancs qui se trouvait dans la cour. Il sortit son petit carnet à la couverture rouge et commença à écrire.

 **/ Centrage Tweek /**

-Je vous jure que c'est un alien ! Gah !

Craig Tucker soupira en regardant Tweek Tweak qui partait en plein délire depuis quelques minutes déjà sur M. Krog. Même si ça faisait rire Clyde, Craig et Token ne trouvaient pas ça drôle. Craig bus un peu de son verre d'eau avant de regarde Tweek droit dans les yeux.

-Non Tweek. M. Krog n'est pas un alien venus pour tous nous tuer. Tu devrais vraiment te calmer avec ça.

-M-Mais... C'est pas ma faute... Il me fais peur...

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, si il essaye de te faire du mal je te défendrais.

Tweek eu l'air un peu plus détendus et sourit légèrement reprenant une gorgée de café. Clyde et Token se regardèrent mutuellement. Craig était vraiment le seul à pouvoir calmé Tweek si rapidement.

-En fait les gars ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai un rendez-vous avec Bebe dans une semaine ! On va aller au cinéma et tout ! Ça va être génial et...

-On sait Clyde. On sait que tu craques sur Bebe, pas la peine de nous réciter un discours de dix pages sur votre futur rendez-vous.

-Roh ça va Craig ! J'ai le droit de parler quand même ! Grogna le brun qui croisa les bras avec un air boudeur.

Token ris un peu. Son ami pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un gamin parfois. Le black ébouriffa les cheveux de Clyde qui le regarda en souriant. Craig marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en les regardant et se leva pour partir du self, ayant visiblement finis de manger. Le ténébreux Craig Tucker laissa en plan ses amis et partit.

 **/Centrage Kyle x Stan/**

Un peu plus loin, la bande de Stan était en train de manger. Comme d'habitude, Kenny matait les filles qui passait à côté d'eux, Cartman et Kyle se disputaient et Stan essayait de les calmer. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Stan réfléchissait à quelque chose et ne prêtait même pas attention à ses amis. Il ne touchait même pas à son repas. Il était comme dans une bulle increvable où lui seul avait accès. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

-Dites les gars, vous savez ce que je peux offrir à Wendy pour son anniversaire ?

Kyle et Cartman arrêtèrent de se disputez et regardèrent Stan. Même Kenny avait arrêter de mater pour regarder son ami. C'était les premiers mots que le brun disait depuis qu'ils étaient arriver, et il parlait de Wendy. Kyle eut tout de suite un air plus sombre et triste, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Kenny.

-Tu sort encore avec cette pute Stan ? Putain je pensais que tu l'avais larguer cette connasse ! Cria Cartman.

-Non Eric, on sort encore ensemble, et ce depuis la primaire. Donc, vous avez une idée de cadeau ?

Kenny haussa les épaules n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir d'idée. Eric grogna et regarda ailleurs. Ce dernier ne portait pas Wendy dans son cœur, et ce depuis la primaire. Stan soupira et regarda son meilleur ami en souriant.

-Et toi Kyle ? Tu doit bien avoir une idée non ?

-Je suis pas Wendy, t'as qu'à lui demander directement !

Kyla avait hausser le ton, ce qu'il n'avais pas l'habitude de faire. Le roux se leva et partit en laissant son plateau. Même Cartman était surpris du comportement du juif. Stan regarda ses deux amis avec un air d'incompréhension.

-J'ai fais quoi de mal ?

-Je crois savoir... Marmonna Kenny dans sa capuche avant de se lever et de partir à la suite de Kyle.

-Et moi j'ai toujours pas d'idée de cadeau...

Stan soupira en regardant son assiette. Kenny rattrapa Kyle en courant et le prit par la manche pour qu'il s'arrête. Le roux se tourna vers son ami, avec les larmes aux yeux. Le blond le fixa en se demandant pourquoi il était dans cet état.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kyle ?...

-Rien Kenny.

-Non, y a pas rien ! La preuve, t'es limite en train de pleurer !

Kyle ne dit rien de plus et baissa la tête. Oui ça n'allais pas. Ca n'allait pas du tout même. Il était amoureux. Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami qui sortait déjà avec une fille. Il n'avait aucune chance avec lui parce qu'il était hétéro et en plus celui qu'il aime lui demande des conseils pour faire plaisir à sa petite-amie ! Il en avait juste marre... Il voulait être seul... Kenny voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout même.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas Kyle ?...

-J'aime juste pas quand Stan parle de Wendy ok ?!

-C'est tout ?

-Oui c'est tout !

Le rouquin commençait à s'énerver. Kenny n'avait pas à se mêler de ses histoires ! Personne avait à s'en mêler d'ailleurs ! Kenny lâcha Kyle et ce dernier partit sans un mot, laissant le blond encapuchonne en plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai plutôt rapidement écrit ce chapitre, et j'en suis plus fière de celui là, même si il est moins long ! Et merci de lire cette fic, je pensais pas que des gens lirais et franchement, les commentaires me font tellement plaisir *^* Mais bref ! Aujourd'hui, chapitre avec du Bunny. (Oui je termine mes chapitres à minuit, problème ?)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Il y a un OS avec du DIP en cours d'écriture ^^**

* * *

/Centrage Butters/

Je suis à la fois excité et un peu apeuré en même temps. Je marche dans la rue presque déserte qui mène à la maison de Kenny. C'est la première fois que j'y vais ! Je suis super content ! C'est que pour un exposer mais c'est déjà ça. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me mets à sautiller gaiement. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec Kenny !... Enfin... C'est aussi parce que j'aime Kenny entièrement... Oui, je suis amoureux de Kenny McCormick. Je suis même fou de lui. C'est arrivé petit à petit, comme ça, naturellement. Maintenant, mon cœur ne bats que pour lui. Si je respire, c'est pour lui. Si je vis, c'est pour être à ses côtés. Et si je souffre, c'est parce qu'il m'a oublier. Je continu de sautiller en accélérant le pas. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir ! Pourtant on s'est vus en cours aujourd'hui. Même si il passait plus de temps à mater des filles que me regarder... J'avais presque oublier qu'il était hétéro... J'arrête de sautiller rien qu'en pensant à ça. C'est vrai après tout, qu'est ce qu'un type qui pourrait se taper toutes les filles de South Park aurait à foutre d'un gamin comme moi. Je ne suis qu-...

-Hé Butters !

Je fais volte-face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Pip qui vient de m'attraper par le bras pour que je m'arrê me mets à lui sourire. Il doit remarquer que mon sourire est faux. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis quelques années, il me connaît mieux que quiconque. Il sait que j'aime Kenny. Je sais qu'il aime Damien. On se confit presque tout. Il me sourit, mais je vois très bien que son sourire est faux, il cache quelque chose.

-Ça fais 3 fois que je t'appelle ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi Léo ?

-On peux dire ça comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Bah... J'ai perdu mon carnet... Tu sais celui à la couverture bleu du coup je le cherche un peu partout... Tu l'as pas vus ?...

-Non, désolé Pip.

-Ho... Pas grave...

Je vois bien que quelque chose le dérange. Je sais qu'il a toujours son carnet bleu sur lui. Je lui ai demander plusieurs fois ce qu'il écrivait à l'intérieur et il m'a juste dis que c'était un carnet de bord. Il y note tout ce qui lui passe par la tête apparemment. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et me regarde. Entre temps, son sourire c'est effacé. Je sais qu'il a toujours peur que quelqu'un lise son carnet. Disons qu'il y a écrit des choses que même à moi il ne dis pas. Il sourit de nouveau, mais très légèrement.

-Et toi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je vais voir Kenny, on a un exposé à faire sur un certain Ned Kelly.

-Mais c'est une superbe occasion ça !

-Comment ça ?...

-Tu sais... Pour lui avouer tes sentiments.

Rien qu'en y pensant, je me mets à rougir comme une tomate mure, ce qui fais rire Pip. J'essaye de parler mais je n'arrive à faire sortir de ma bouche que des bégaiement des plus ridicule. Pip m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je rougit un peu moins. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi, en même temps je suis le plus petit de mon âge.

-Je... Kenny ne m'aime pas... Il aime les filles...

-Ça on s'en moque ! Dis lui et voilà.

-Tu peux parler toi avec Damien ! Tu passe ton temps à le reluquer et a chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur toi tu deviens tout rouge et tu regarde ailleurs comme si on t'avais pris en flagrant délit ! Tu lui parles presque jamais ! T'es qu'un peureux qu'assume même pas ses sentiments Phi

Pip reste muet et je regret immédiatement mes paroles. Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?... Je voulais pas être méchant !... Je me suis emporté...

-Pip... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça...

Il ne me réponds toujours pas et se contente de faire demi-tour. Il repars sans un mot, et moi je reste là, seul, au milieu de la rue, à la regarder partir... Mais quel con je suis...

*/*

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur l'exposé, trop occupé à repenser à ma dispute avec Pip... Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une dispute. Je soupir et Kenny me regarde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en voyant ses yeux poser sur moi. Mon dieu ce qu'il est mignon !

-Ça va pas Butt' ?

-Oui... Tout va... Très bien...

-C'est pas beau de mentir tu sais.

Il s'approche de moi et je sens que je rougis encore plus. Ho Kenny... Si tu savais à quel point tu compte pour moi... Son regard est pesant. Je sais qu'il veut la vérité. Kenny McCormick a toujours ce qu'il veut. Il est le sexe symbole du lycée, il a toutes les filles à ses pieds, il est beau, bref, Kenny est parfait sur tout les points. Il a de plutôt bonnes notes sans bossé en plus ! La voix de Kenny me sors de mes pensées et je bafouille.

-Je... Bah... Je mens pas...

-Butters, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, je me suis disputer avec Pip...

Kenny se rapproche de plus en plus... J'ai tellement envie de céder à mes envies... J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser... D'être à lui... Qu'il soit à moi... Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer... Aller... Ce n'est qu'un baiser après tout... Mais je n'ose pas...

-C'est tout ce qui te tracasse ?...

-Ou-Oui.. Heu... Non... Enfin... Je sais pas...

-C'est à dire ?

Il se rapproche de plus en plus. Il est si sexy... Ho mon dieu... Je choppe Kenny par le col et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres sont si douce et ont un goût de sucre si agréable. Je recule en sentant que Kenny ne réponds pas à mon baiser. Je le regarde et me sens mal... Si mal... Pourquoi Kenny ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si choqué ?... Si tourmenté ?... Si dégoûté ?... Je sens mon cœur se fissuré et je me lève en me retenant de pleurer. Il ne réagis même pas et je sors de sa chambre en courant. Je cours jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et entends Kenny qui réagis enfin en criant mon nom. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas voir son regard. Je ne veux pas voir son dégoût. Je me mets à courir dans les rues de South Park, mes larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avec ses filles là il réponds à leur baiser même si ce n'est que l'histoire d'un soir ? Pourquoi quand c'est moi j'ai l'impression de le dégoûté ? C'est parce que je suis un mec ? Sûrement... Il doit me détesté maintenant ! Tellement me détester, et je le comprends ! Je me déteste moi même. Je finis par arriver chez moi et monte directement dans ma chambre. Je ne dis même pas "bonjours" à mes parents, à tout les coups ils vont me punir pour ça mais je m'en moque. En ce moment, tout ce qui compte, c'est mon cœur brisé en mille éclat de verre. Je m'assois sur mon lit en pleurant et prends mon coussin avant de le serrer contre mon torse pour y enfouir ma tête. Je hurle de rage mais heureusement, mon cris est étouffer ma le coussin. A ce moment précis, j'ai envie de disparaître. De ne plus exister. Que personne ne se souvienne de moi. Ni Kenny. Ni Pip. Ni mes parents. Ni personne de ce monde de merde. J'ai envie de redevenir Marjorine. De devenir une vrai fille pour que Kenny m'aime. Si j'étais vraiment Marjorine je pourrais l'aimer. Je serais au paradis !...

Mais je dois arrêter de rêver, Marjorine n'existe pas et n'a jamais exister.


	3. Chapter 3

NDA : Le chapitre aurait dus sortir bien avant mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon PC et du coup baaaah il sort beaucoup moins rapidement que prévus. Mais le chapitre est là et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

Butters ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retrouva face à son réveil qui sonnait. Le sonnerie lui donnait mal au crâne et il appuya sur le bouton du dessus pour l'éteindre. Le petit blond se redressa avec peine. Il était très fatigué. Le résultat d'une nuit entière passer à pleurer. Kenny avait essayer de l'appeler toute la nuit mais il avait ignorer ses appels. Il avait peur. Peur d'être rejeter. Peur que Kenny lui crie dessus. Il détestait quand on lui criait dessus. Déjà que ses parents le punissaient dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité... Butters se rallongea. Aujourd'hui il n'allait pas aller en cours. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les railleries de Cartman. Les questions de Pip sur la soirée d'hier. Et surtout, il ne ovulait pas voir Kenny. Le jeune blond prit son portable qui était poser à côté de son réveil et regarde les multiples messages de Kenny. Tous veulent dire la même chose, Kenny veux lui parler. Butters soupir et supprime tout les messages. Au moment où il allait éteindre son portable, il reçus un nouveau message. Pas de Kenny. De Pip. Il soupira et lus rapidement le message.

"Léo, y a Kenny qui s'inquiète pour toi, il a envoyer un message à tout le lycée pour savoir si ils savaient si t'allait bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le jeune blond répondit alors brièvement à son meilleur ami. Parfois, Pip s'en faisait vraiment trop pour lui.

"C'est rien. Je vais pas en cours aujourd'hui, je t'expliquerais tout ce soir"

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Pip. Butters éteignit son portable et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-De toute façon je sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore avec toi !

-Bah vas-y, casse toi ! Je te retiens pas !

Kyle soupira en voyant Stan et Wendy se disputer au beau milieu de la cour du lycée. Ils se disputaient beaucoup, mais ce n'était jamais sérieux. Mais un certain rouquin semblait haïr ouvertement la petite-amie de Stan. Il très était jaloux de Wendy. Un peu trop parfois. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi Stan aimait cette pimbêche de Testaburger. Elle est belle, certes, mais elle est chiante aussi ! Parfois il se disait que Stan était aveugle, ou con. Le rouquin sortit de ses pensées quand son ami revint vers lui. Wendy partait aussi, de son côté, vers Bebe et Red. Stan semblait tracasser. Il était sûrement embêté de s'être donné en spectacle en se disputant avec sa petite-amie. Kyle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui sourit. Stan lui sourit en retourne. Bon dieu que Kyle aimait ce sourire ! Si ils n'étaient pas au lycée, il se serait jeter à son cou pour emprisonner ce doux sourire avec ses lèvres. Mais il ne le ferait jamais. Il se contenta de demander à son meilleur ami si tout allait bien avec Wendy. Son ami eu d'un coup un air distant et murmura d'un air monotone.

-Comme d'hab.

Ces derniers temps, le couple de Wendy et Stan ne battait pas de l'aile. Ils passaient de moins en moins de temps se surprenait à vouloir que sa petite-amie disparaisse parfois. Ça rendait Stan triste. Il aimait beaucoup Wendy. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait si il aimait vraiment Wendy. Il voulait pourtant que ça marche entre eux ! Après tout, ça marchait bien depuis des années. Ils pouvaient sûrement continuer comme ça, le ténébreux en était sûr. Même si son meilleur ami lui répétait sans cesse que sa relation amoureuse ne mènerai à rien, il s'en foutait. Et puis, si ça ne marchait pas, il passerait à autre chose. A quelqu'un d'autre.

Pas très loin d'eux, Kenny regardait l'écran de son portable, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il regardait de temps en temps la grille du lycée mais rien à faire, toujours aucune nouvelle de son petit Butters à l'horizon. Kenny vérifiait toutes les cinq minutes si ses messages avaient tous bien été envoyer et il en envoyait un autre de temps en temps. Il voulait vraiment parler à Butters. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'expliquer hier soir, et Kenny avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le comportement plus que suspect du plus beau mec de tout South Park n'échappa pas à un certain Cartman qui, dans un élan de générosité et aussi de curiosité, alla voir le blond. Le plus grand des deux passa son bras autour des épaules de l'autre avec un sourire remplis de sous-entendus.

-Hey le pauvre ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? Quoi qu'en même temps quand on vit dans une famille aussi mer-...

-La ferme Cartman, c'est pas le moment.

Cartman resta bouche bée en regardant son ami. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa réplique. Et pour une fois, Kenny avait parler distinctement, sa capuche n'avait pas engloutit la moitié de ses paroles. Cette fois c'était sûr, il se passait quelque chose que Cartman ignorait. Et ce dernier détestait être mis à l'écart des confidences.

-Qu'est ce que t'as sérieux Kenny ?

-Rien.

-Mais si, doit bien y avoir un truc pour que tu fasses cette gueule.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, qui semblait durer une éternité pour Kenny, Cartman le submergea de questions. Certaines censée, d'autres moins. Kenny finit par emmener Cartman à l'écart pour lui expliquer la situation. Il savait bien que tout dire avec Cartman n'allait lui apporter que des ennuis, mais ce gros con commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système et il n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter. Alors il expliqua tout. L'exposé. Le baiser. La non-réaction qu'il a eu. Butters qui est partit en pleurant. Les messages sans réponses. Absolument tout.

Étrangement, celui qui écoutait ne semblait pas se moquer. Il semblait juste... Surpris et choqué. Eric ne s'attendait pas à ce que Butters aime quelqu'un, encore moins un mec comme Kenny ! Pour Eric, Butters devait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de gentil, protecteur, un peu chiant sur les bords, voir TRES chiants mais qui saurait prendre soin de sa touche blonde. Il c'était habitué à Butters avec les années et l'imaginer amoureux de Kenny le mettait dans tout ses états. Il avait envie de frapper Kenny. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait fait pleurer Butters. Il avait envie de frapper Butters. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un putain de pauvre qui ne pourrait jamais le rendre heureux. Il avait envie de se frapper lui même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait rien vus venir. Léopold c'était la petite tête blonde que Cartman avait appris supporté et a apprécier. Et dieu seul sait que les épreuves sont plus dures les unes que les autres pour être apprécier par Eric Cartman !

La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprises des cours. Les deux adolescents durent se quitter pour aller en cours. Cartman toujours avec cette colère incompréhensible et Kenny, toujours sans réponses de Butters...


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Celui là est centré sur Tweek et Craig ! (Et je sais que quelqu'un attends ce couple~) Les chapitres sortiront moins rapidement jusqu'au grandes vacances, car j'ai lancer une nouvelle fic sur les Big Four dans le monde des Hunger Games remanier à ma façon, et que j'ai une autre idée de fic sur « L'île des défis extrême » (Total Drama en VO) avec du bien sûr ! (on change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes)

Sur ce, après ses quelques nouvelles, bonne lecture !

PS : Oui j'aime faire souffrir les blond dans cette fic, je sais pas pourquoi '-'

PS 2 : Et oui, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres.

* * *

« -Tweek je t'ai déjà dis de te calmé, soupira l'adolescent au cheveux noir, soupirant face à son ami qui tremblait encore plus que d'habitude.

-Craig à raison, c'est pas la peine de stressé pour ça ! Tenta Token en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le rassuré un peu.

-C'est vrai ! Bon, tu vas passer devant toute la classe et tu risque de t'humili- Aïeuh ! »

Le grand black venait de donner un discret coup de pied dans le genoux de son ami pour lui intimé de se taire. Clyde n'était pas très doué pour rassuré les gens, et ça se voyait ! Généralement c'était plutôt lui qu'on rassurait, pas l'inverse.

Le blond du groupe trembla un peu plus face à la remarque du brun. Clyde se demanda si le blond pouvait faire un trou dans le sol tel un marteau piqueur à force de trembler comme ça, mais il garda sa réflexion pour lui. Tweek Tweak n'aimait pas passer devant tout le monde, surtout pour des exposé. A coup sûr allait encore critiquer leur travail toutes les dix minutes et ridiculisé Tweek.

Ses amis essayant tant bien que mal de le rassuré depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé en cours, mais rien à faire, Tweek était incapable de se calmer. Même si il allait passer avec Craig, il avait peur. Pourtant il se calmait normalement quand il était avec son ami...

La cloche sonna, faisant sursauté un peu plus Tweek. Il avala difficilement sa salive. C'était l'heure... Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la salle de classe du professeur Krog. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent chacun à leur place. Tweek priait intérieurement pour que Krog ai oublier leur exposé et qu'il ne passe jamais. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. A peine entré, M. Korg arborait un étrange sourire qui avait le don de faire frissonner l'accro au café.

« -Et bien je crois que nous avons un exposé à faire passer aujourd'hui non ? Tweak, Tucker, au tableau de vous pris. Dit-il en désignant le tableau avec sa craie blanche avant d'aller s'asseoir au premier rang. »

Craig se leva en silence et alla au tableau, suivit de Tweek, presque terrorisé par les regards de la classe posé sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire difforme. Tout ses regards le stressait et le tétanisait... Si il aurait pus disparaître, il l'aurait fait. Il souffla un coup en fermant rapidement les yeux, histoire d'avoir les idées clair. Après tout, il connaissait bien chaque personne de la classe. Il n'avait rien à craindre, à part peut-être les moqueries de Cartman, mais c'était tout. Il voyait mal ses camarades se moquer de lui...

Ils commencèrent leur exposé. Tweek bégayait de temps à autre, ce qui lui valut des remarques désagréable venant du professeur. Craig essayait de l'aider discrètement, mais c'était plutôt compliqué. Quand il eurent terminé, Tweek se sentit comme libéré d'un poids sur sa poitrine. C'était enfin finis... Au moment où il allait retourner à sa place, M. Krog leur ordonna de rester au tableau. Le blond regarda son ami et coéquipier qui semblait ne pas savoir pourquoi ils devaient rester. D'habitude, quand un groupe avait terminé son exposé, ce dernier retournait s'asseoir et puis voilà. Pourquoi ça aurait changer ?...

« -Bon alors, j'ai décidé de changer un peu ma façon de procéder. Pour ces exposés, je dirait le bilan juste après, comme ça on perds moins de temps, commença le professeur en regardant le reste de la classe. Alors, pour vous deux... Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Tweek et Craig. Tucker, je n'ai rien à dire de particulier, à part un truc, évitez de gardé cette air froid et distant tout le long de l'exposé, c'est plutôt... Comment dire... Oppressant. »

Cette remarque fit limite sourire Craig qui regarda ailleurs. Oui, il avait le regard froid et distant. Il l'avait toujours eu ce regard. Et si ça ne plaisait pas au professeur, tant pis pour lui, il ne comptait pas changer, ou du moins pas si tôt. M. Korg regarda alors Tweek qui se raidit aussitôt.

« -Quant à vous Tweak... J'ai tellement à dire. Déjà, apprenez à parler. Vos bégaiements sont juste horrible à entendre. Sans parler de vos petits cris bizarre que vous poussez de temps à autre, dit-il en faisant référence au petits « Gah ! » qui étaient devenus un tic incontrôlable pour Tweek. Vous êtes hésitant quand vous lisez, s'en est affreux ! Et puis vos tremblements sont perturbants ! »

Plus il y avaient de reproches, plus Tweek tremblait et retenait ses larmes... Trop sensible... Il serra les poings. Pourquoi tout tombait sur lui ?... Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il stressait pour un rien, si il tremblait sans raison, si il bégayait de temps en temps, si il avait des tic. Il n'avait jamais demander à être comme ça. Il voudrait tant être normal parfois...

Quand il sentit les premières larmes couler sur ses joues, Tweek prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta la salle de classe en pleurant. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il voulait juste... Être loin. Loin de tout ses regards qui le fixe comme on fixe une créature étrange au zoo. Loin de ce professeur incapable de comprendre les autres. Loin de toutes les reproches qu'on peut lui faire. Loin de ce qu'il est... Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir quitter ce corps qui le maintenait prisonnier de ce monde incapable de le comprendre !

Sa course effrénée le mena à l'arrière cour du bâtiment. Ses larmes continuant de couler à flot, il se laissa tombé au sol. Il s'assit contre un arbre et se mit en boule, essayant vainement de se calmer.

Quelques minutes passèrent, où il resta ainsi, assis et en larme. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et le blond redressa légèrement le tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Craig. Tweek essuya rapidement ses larmes, espérant pouvoir li faire croire que tout allait bien. Mais Craig n'était pas dupe. Il s'assit à côté de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Il commença à caresser les cheveux en bataille de son ami qui recommença à pleurer contre son torse. Aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot. Seul les bruit de sanglot de Tweek brisaient le silence.

« -J-Je suis nul... Finit par sortir le blond entre deux sanglots étouffé.

-Ne dis pas ça... Tu es génial. Ce putain de prof est juste trop con pour le voir.

-M-M-Mais... Il... Il a raison...

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Tweek Tweak. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noir prit le visage de son ami en coupe et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à se rapprochement de leurs visages. Craig essuya la dernière larme qui coulait sur les joues blanche de Tweek avec son pouce. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, comme si il pouvait s'y noyer. Le plus petit effleura timidement une de ses mains sur celle de son meilleur ami, touchant du bout des doigts sa peau si douce. Sans vraiment y penser, les lèvres du ténébreux se posèrent sur celle du timide.

Tweek ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Les lèvres de Craig avaient un goût étrangement sucré et agréable... Les grand yeux vert du blond se fermèrent comme ceux marron du brun. Ses mains frêle se posèrent sur le torse musclé de Craig qui le serra contre lui en passant ses bras autour de lui. Tweek trouvait leur baiser étrangement doux et timide. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, tout le contraire de Craig qui avait déjà eu plusieurs conquêtes. Il avait peur de mal s'y prendre et n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit, laissant Craig mener la danse. Il avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait, à part leurs deux corps enlacés ensemble. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de son amant battre la chamade du bout des doigts. Il avait l'impression que leurs cœurs battaient ensemble, comme si ils étaient lier.

Ils brisèrent cette instant magique pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Les joues de Tweek reprirent une teinte rosé en regardant son nouveau petit-ami. Parce qu'ils allaient sortir ensemble maintenant, non ?...

Pourtant... Un doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Tweek. Qu'est ce que ses parents allaient penser ?... Qu'est ce que les autres allaient en penser ?... Et puis il n'était jamais sortit avec personne, il ne si connaissait pas autant que Craig. Il avait peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui et qu'il le laisse rapidement tomber. Il ne voulait pas se brisé à cause de son manque d'expérience, il était déjà assez brisé à cause des autres.

Tweek regarda le sol et se leva, quittant les bras de Craig.

« -Je... D-Désolé... Je... Je peux pas Craig... Je peux pas... Désolé ! »

Sans attendre de réponse ou même une réaction, le blond partit en courant, sortant de la cour du lycée pour rentrer chez lui.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pip lisait un livre au CDI du lycée, assis seul à une table. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à l'histoire de son livre, il était trop occupé à réfléchir. Il essayait encore de trouver un endroit où il aurait pus oublier son carnet bleu et se demandait ce que Butters voulait lui dire. Il pensait bien que ça avait un rapport avec Kenneth McCormick mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il espérait quand même que ce n'était pas grave...

Trop occupé à réfléchir, Pip ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il ne le remarqua qu'en entendant la voix ténébreuse et diabolique de Damien. Il le regarda en se sentant rougir rien qu'en le regardant.

« -Hey blondie, c'est pas à toi ça ? »

Le fils de Satan sortit de son dos son carnet bleu. Pip se redressa d'un coup sur son siège et sourit radieusement.

« -Oui ! Tu l'as trouver où ?

-Par terre dans la rue.

-Ho et bien merci ! »

Le blond tendit sa main pour récupérer son carnet, mais à l'instant où ses doigts frôlèrent la couverture, Damien retira le carnet. Pip regarda son camarade sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son sourire sadique et malsain.

« -Ho mais tu crois quoi~ ? Je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu~ »

Damien ouvrit le carnet, parcourant les pages de ses yeux rubis. Pip se leva d'un coup et essaya dans bien que mal de récupérer son carnet, mais Damien l'en empêchait constamment en tournant pour lui tourner le dos.

« -Damien rends moi ça ! C'est personnel !

-Hm, hm~

-Je suis sérieux ! S'il te plait ! »

Pip ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant que Damien lise ce qu'il avait écrit sur lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ! Pas maintenant et pas comme ça !

« -Mais c'est moi et c'est écrit que t'es amoureux là~ ?

-Damien ! »

L'agitation au CDI attira bien sûr l'attention, il ne se passait jamais rien, alors quand il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant, tout le monde allait voir. Le fils de Satan et l'anglais se retrouvèrent vite encerclé par tout les élèves de leur classe. Pip essayait encore de récupérer son carnet.

« -En plus d'un mec~ ? Mais t'es bien tombé dit donc~

-Arrête ! »

Les protestations de Pip ne semblait nullement gêner Damien qui continuait sa lecture sans aucune gêne. D'un coup, le fils de Satan s'arrêta te regarda Pip avec un air légèrement dégoûté et interrogateur.

« -C'est une blague j'espère ?

-Bah je... Je...

-T'es amoureux de MOI ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

-D-Damien je...

-Tu me dégoûte ! Comment tu peux tomber amoureux de moi sérieusement ?! Je suis le fils de Satan !

-J... Je... Pip commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais chiale pas putain ! Tu t'attendais à quoi sérieusement ?! Je suis un mec et j'aime les filles, pas les mecs ! Même efféminé comme toi ça m'intéresse pas ! »

Les larmes avaient commencer à couler en silence sur les joues pâle de l'anglais. C'est vrai ça, il s'attendait à quoi ?... A ce que Damien l'aime ?... Il était trop naïf. Le fils de Satan déchira le carnet bleu et le jeta au pieds de Pip avant de partir sans regarder l'anglais une seule fois. Le groupe d'élève qui les avaient encerclé pour regarder le spectacle commençait à se dissoudre peu à peu. Certains lançait des regards désolé à Pip, d'autre des regards tout aussi dégoûté que celui de Damien.

Pip s'accroupit pour ramasser les reste de son carnet, en profitant pour sortir un mouchoir en tissus de sa poche pour essuyer ses larmes. La cloche sonna la fin de la dernière heure quelques minutes plus tard et Pip en profita pour sortir en premier et quitter le lycée. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui et alla directement dans sa chambre. A peine entrer qu'il se mit à pleurer, s'appuyant contre la porte. Il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Que tout était en train de lui retomber dessus. Et même en se sentant complètement détruit, un seul mot lui restait en tête.

« -Damien... »

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Butters Stotch était en train d'écouter de la musique dans sa chambre pour se changer les idées. Il avait hâte que Pip arrive, il avait envie de parler de ce qui c'était passer. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Kenny, et encore moins d'aller en cours. Il avait réussis de justesse à convaincre ses parents de le laisser rester à la maison...

En entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ça devait être Pip ! Il se leva d'un coup et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il avait tellement envie de se confier à son meilleur ami...

Butters ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant qui se tenait devant lui. Kenny. Ses yeux se volèrent de nouveau de tristesse. Il n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Kenny posa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

Le plus frêle resta quelques secondes figer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors... Kenny l'aimait ? Oui, ou non ?... Ho et puis... Au fond, il s'en moquait ! Là il embrassait celui qu'il aimait et c'est tout ce qui comptait !

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser en appuyant sur ses lèvres. Il sentit les mains de Kenneth se poser sur sa taille et rougit un peu plus. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait implosé... Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent. Kenny sourit tendrement à Butters qui rougit un peu plus.

« -K-Kenny ?... T-Tu m'aimes ?...

-Oui, je t'aime Butters. »

Le petit Stotch sourit joyeusement et se jeta à son cou pour embrasser celui pour qui son cœur battait.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aux alentours de 19h, Kyle fut surpris d'entendre la sonnette de la porte. Il se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir. Il regarda Stan qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« -Stan ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai besoin de parler... Je peux rentrer ? »

Aïe, aïe... Pour que Stan vienne le voir le soir sans prévenir pour parler, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Kyle lui fit signe de la tête de rentrer. Il referma la porte une fois son ami entrer et alla s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé. Ses parents c'étaient absentés toute la semaine et son petit frère était partit dormir chez un de ses amis, il avait donc la maison pour lui tout seul. Le roux regarda son ami avec un air sérieux.

« -Qu'est ce qui va pas Stan ?

-... C'est Wendy. Elle m'a plaqué. »

Le juif hésita quelques secondes entre sauter de joie jusqu'au plafond, vus que sans Wendy il avait une chance avec Stan, ou prendre ce dernier dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ce fut le deuxième choix qui remporta. Stan se laissa faire et se blottit contre Kyle.

« -Je suis désolé pour toi mon pote...

-C'est rien... Je le sentais que c'était bientôt finit entre nous, c'était plus comme avant, il y avait plus de magie... »

Le silence s'installa et aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Stan resta dans les bras de Kyle qui continua de le serrer contre lui. Kyle ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur qu'il aimait tant de Stan.

« -Sûr que ça va aller ?...

-Sûr... »


	5. Chapter 5

Hey mes petits lecteurs ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce 5ème chapitre de Don't speak of love. (Oui je suis pas morte, même si j'ai presque rien posté ces derniers temps)

Si ça vous tente j'ai posté un OS sur du Ike x Firkle

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonne rentrée !

Réponse reviews pour qui je peux pas répondre (oui je devrais pas faire ça mais je suis une rebelle) :

MirryD :

Merci de suivre ma fic depuis le début ^^ !

Et crois moi l'histoire va bien avancer dans ce chapitre là aussi (et dans les prochains chapitres aussi)

Et Pip n'a pas fini de souffrir, j'aime faire souffrir les persos que j'aime bien !

Ouiiii le Bunny est enfin en place ! Mais pour le Creek ça va être plus compliqué ^^

PS : Je pense de plus en plus que j'aurais du appeler cette fic « Souffrance de blond » x3

Correction de _Goldenglows_ que je remercie infiniment ^^

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés et le vendredi arriva. Butters décida enfin de revenir en cours. A peine le petit blond fût-il sorti de chez lui qu'il se retrouva face à son petit-ami. Un sourire orna immédiatement son visage.

« -Salut Kenny.

-Salut Léo. »

Les deux amoureux se prirent la main et commencèrent à marcher en se dirigeant vers leur lycée. Butters était au comble de la joie, Kenny l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient ! Rien n'aurait pu le combler autant. Dire qu'il y a moins de deux jours il était persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance avec lui !

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, main dans la main, les deux blonds arrivèrent au lycée. Quelques regards indiscrets se posèrent sur eux mais disparurent presque aussitôt.

Tout le monde savait que si quelqu'un osait se moquer de Kenny ou de quelqu'un à qui il tenait, cette personne risquait fortement de se retrouver à l'hôpital. La dernière fois c'était un certain James qui s'était moqué de lui et de ses amis. Il s'était retrouvé avec trois côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânien. Plus personne ne la revu depuis.

Butters et Kenny avaient l'air parfait. L'air heureux et amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce qui attira rapidement l'envie d'un autre blond pas si loin et pourtant pas si près d'eux.

Dans un coin de la cour, Pip les fixait. Il était seul et voyait bien que Butters n'allait pas le rejoindre aujourd'hui. Le blond soupira en baissant la tête. Pourquoi son histoire d'amour à lui ne se passait pas comme ça ? L'amour est loin d'être rose se disait-il.

Butters avait le droit à des câlins, des baisers, des mots doux et un sentiment de bonheur constant.

Et lui ? Qu'avait-il ? La douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau en primaire, à l'époque où il se faisait frapper à tout bout de champs et où tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule, mais en pire. Et là encore, il ne pouvait rien faire.

En deux jours, presque tout le lycée était au courant qu'il était gay et qu'il était amoureux de Damien, le fils de Satan qui l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre.

En deux jours, il avait reçus tellement d'insultes, de critiques, de menaces. Que ce soit des mots dans son casier ou des messages sur facebook, c'était toujours douloureux. Il avait encore l'impression d'entendre les messes basses quand il entrait dans une pièce. Il sentait encore les regards dégoûtés des autres.

Il aurait aimé oublier les sifflements dans les couloirs quand il passait, parce qu'apparemment beaucoup pense que gay rime avec pute dans ce lycée de paumés. Il aurait aimé oublier la soudaine solitude, déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à part Butters, voilà qu'il n'avait plus personne.

Les yeux bleu envieux de Pip restèrent posés sur le couple presque trop parfait qu'étaient Kenny et Butters. Oui, il les enviait. Parce que quand il était au plus bas, eux étaient au plus haut.

L'anglais se leva du banc où il était assis et parti vers son casier qu'il occupait seul. Enfin, il l'occupait avec un garçon de sa classe avant mais ce dernier à demandé à changer de casier hier. Il n'avait donné aucune explication et était juste allé dire à Pip qu'il ne partageait plus le même casier. Bah, ça arrangeait le britannique, il aurait plus de place.

Il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait son casier et il remarqua directement les ricanements d'un groupe dans un coin qui le fixait. Il ne comprit la raison de leurs ricanements que quand il se trouva face à son fameux casier.

« Pédale »

C'était là, gravé sur son casier. Et rien ne pouvait le cacher. Tout le monde pouvait voir que ce casier était le casier de la « Pédale ». Entendant encore les ricanements du groupe, Pip se retint de pleurer. Et un sentiment chaud commença à l'envahir en même temps. De la colère.

Eux étaient heureux de son malheur, mais lui n'avait qu'une seule envie. Crier sa tristesse, que personne n'entendrait jamais. Et puis quoi ? Lui ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce qu'il y avait de drôle ? Expliquez lui, pourquoi riez-vous hein ?!

C'était si drôle ?! Si drôle de se foutre de sa gueule ?! Si drôle de le faire souffrir ?! Si drôle de profiter de son malheur ?! Hein ?! C'était drôle ÇA ?!

Sentant qu'il allait craquer, Pip courut jusqu'aux toilettes où il s'enferma pour pleurer sa rage. Putain de sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler d'amour.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La cloche sonnait enfin la fin des cours. Tweek rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait atteindre cette dernière, une main ferme l'attrapa par le bras et le stoppa. Il se figea un instant, complètement stressé, et se retourna. Il s'attendait à voir Craig face à lui, mais non. C'était Token.

Le petit blond soupira de soulagement.

« -Salut Token, ça va ? -GAH !-

-Faut qu'on parle, répondit-il simplement. »

Sans en dire plus, le plus grand entraîna le petit blond derrière le lycée. Ils s'assirent sur un banc qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Tweek commençait à paniquer intérieurement, Token avait beau être son ami, il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul avec quelqu'un. Les yeux marron foncé de Token se plantèrent dans les siens et il poussa un nouveau « GAH ! », signe d'une panique intense.

« D-De quoi tu voulais me parler T-Token ?...

-De toi et Craig.

-Ho... L'accro au café baissa légèrement le regard.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passer entre vous deux ?

-Rien d'important...

-Rien d'important ? J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit « rien d'important », ça fait bientôt deux jours que tu fait tout pour l'éviter et que vous ne vous adressez même pas la parole ! »

Tweek garda le visage baissé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est vrai qu'il faisait toujours tout pour l'éviter depuis que Craig et lui s'étaient embrassés, même si en cours c'était particulièrement compliqué. Mais il faut dire aussi que Craig n'avait pas chercher à le voir spécialement. Tweek aurait même parié que Craig essayait aussi de l'éviter !... Enfin, c'était peut-être aussi la paranoïa du blond qui lui faisait croire ça non ?...

Le petit blond plongea ses yeux dans ceux ténébreux du grand afro-américain.

« ... J-J'ai peur...

-Peur de quoi Tweek ? »

Tweek raconta alors à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils se soient enfuis avec Craig lors de leur exposé. Il lui avait tout raconté. Ses pleurs. Ses doutes. Le baiser que lui avait donné Craig. Et la façon dont il l'a repoussé. Token avait tout écouté sans l'interrompre, si il le faisait le blond aurait bien pu se renfermer dans sa coquille et stopper définitivement son récit.

Token était ami avec Tweek et Craig depuis la primaire. Ils formaient un groupe d'amis parfait, avec Clyde qui était arrivé un peu plus tard. Il tenait à eux deux et ça le mettait hors de lui et les voir fâchés. Il soupira et regarda Tweek droit dans les yeux.

« Et ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

-D-De quoi ?...

-Ça vaut vraiment la peine de gâcher votre amitié pour si peu ? Si vous vous expliquez pas tout va rester comme ça et vous allez finir par plus vous saquez ! Alors demain tu vas lui parler et vous allez arranger tout ça. »

Tweek regarda son ami et sourit. Token était, certe plus doué que Clyde, mais quand même pas très habile dans ses propos pour réconforter quelqu'un. Mais ça faisait du bien de se sentir soutenu. Pendant un instant, il sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. C'est dans ces moments là que Tweek est heureux d'avoir Token comme ami.

« D-D'accord... J-J'irais lui parler de -GAH- main...

-Bien, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-N-Non c'est bon, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Le blondinet se leva et prit le brun dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

« En-Encore merci Token...

-De rien. »

Tweek aimait ces câlins de remerciements qu'il faisait à ses amis. Il vit du coin de l'œil une lumière vive, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ça n'avait sûrement aucune importance après tout.

Après un rapide au revoir, les deux amis rentrèrent chacun chez lui. Tweek décida qu'il parlerait à Craig demain, pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour penser à ça.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

22:41

L'heure qui était écrit en bas de l'écran. Les yeux marrons ne s'attardèrent que rapidement dessus. Il s'en foutait de l'heure. Il se coucherait à 8h si il le fallait, mais il devait terminer ce qu'il faisait. Ça faisait déjà 4 bonnes heures qu'il cherchait le numéro de cette pute. Il avait même oublier son nom tant il s'en fichait d'elle.

Mais bon, elle était importante. Elle ne le sera qu'un temps, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Bingo, enfin trouvé.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro. Il attendit.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries...

Messagerie.

« -Bordel ! »

Le brun jeta son portable sur son lit en grognant. Inutile. Vraiment inutile cette garce. Enfin, ne nous emportons pas...

Il l'appellera demain. Après tout, il a le temps. Quoi que... Il n'en était pas certain.

Il détestait ne pas avoir la situation en main.

Enfin, si la situation ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait qu'à la changer...


End file.
